


my love, moon taeil

by amaelamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, phone hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: something really short and cheesy based off this really cute text convo about losing your phone i saw on my tl ;; original korean tweethere
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	my love, moon taeil

**Author's Note:**

> let’s just pretend facial recognition and phone passwords aren’t a thing lol

‘i can’t believe i just got that phone,’ donghyuck whines, head cradled in his arms resting on the table in a big sulk. 

taeil pets donghyuck’s hair in sympathy as he sips from his own hot cocoa. ‘don’t give up yet. maybe a decent person will have found it and is trying to work out how to give it back to you.’

‘in this day and age? anyone finding a brand-new phone isn’t going to return it,’ donghyuck mutters into the table. ‘i’m such an idiot.’

taeil looks around the campus cafe they chose to surrender the search in to see if there’s anything he can get to make donghyuck feel slightly better. 

‘buy you a chocolate muffin?’

‘no thanks, hyung,’ donghyuck raises his head and stares listlessly ahead, usual sparkle dimmed for the moment. ‘i think i’m going to go back to my room and just sleep for ten years.’

taeil sighs. they’d searched every one of the lecture halls and classrooms donghyuck had been to that day that he can last recall still having his phone in with no luck, and taeil has to secretly admit he knows it’s a lost cause. 

‘you need to go for your next tutorial soon, too,’ donghyuck continues, looking mournful. ‘thanks for helping me look, hyung. i know you have better things to do.’ 

‘i had some free time, i told you. i’m sorry we couldn’t find it, hyuckie,’ taeil says apologetically. ‘please don’t be sad. i’ll see if i can dig up my old spare phone for you to use in the meantime.’

‘thanks,’ donghyuck mumbles, gathering his laptop bag and standing up. ‘thanks for being a good friend, hyung. you’re really.. you’re really good to me.’

taeil watches donghyuck trudge off. that’s a good hundred thousand-plus won down the drain, and knowing donghyuck’s perfectionist side he’s going to be very hard on himself for being this careless. taeil resolves to bring him dinner or something after his class to make sure donghyuck eats instead of despondently moping the whole evening away. 

he sets to finishing his cocoa before he has to leave for his next class, and just as he’s about to take his last sip his own phone vibrates. to his surprise, the incoming message is from none other than donghyuck.

\- _hi! i just found this phone, and i was wondering if by any chance you were with the owner right now?? i decided to contact you because by the way your name is saved in the contacts it looks like you’re their boyfriend?_

taeil blinks. boyfriend?

\- **sorry?  
\- um it’s actually my close dongsaeng but i’ll try to contact him  
\- by the way how is my name saved?**

\- _it’s saved as ‘my love moon taeil’!_

taeil feels a slow grin overtake his entire face. well, well, well. 

\- **lol thank you  
\- how would you like to return the phone? give me a few mins, let me get hold of him**

*  
donghyuck feels like he’s actually floating from the strength of his relief and happiness at getting his phone back; a stark difference from the way he had felt one with the ground as he dragged his feet through the door of his dorm room only to have his roommate jeno give him a message from taeil that was nothing short of heavenly music to his ears. it was literally like a weight had been physically lifted from his shoulders as he rushed down to the ground floor of his dorm to meet the earth angel who was delivering his phone back to him, only barely stopping himself from proposing marriage to the girl because he had long pledged his heart and soul to taeil and loyalty is his middle name, even if taeil doesn’t know it. it’s okay that taeil doesn’t share his feelings; it’s enough that taeil sees him as one of his closer juniors and clearly cares about him. 

he excitedly opens his chat with taeil to tell him the good news and thank him profusely - and then stops short, heart pounding. his eyes widen reading the exchange between taeil and the aforementioned earth angel and he feels a crisis descend upon him for the second time that day. he has to say something. sooner or later taeil is going to message him knowing full well he’s gotten back his phone and there’s nowhere for donghyuck to possibly hide from this. 

he dithers for an hour, getting more and more worked up and worrying jeno until he snaps and gives up. there is absolutely nothing else for it. 

\- _wow hyung this is driving me crazy...._

\- **hahahahaha found your phone?**

\- _yes but hyung this isn’t.....  
\- wow this is really crazy_

\- **do you like me, donghyuck? hahahaha**

\- _...... dunno_

\- **okay, okay. you must confess to me on new year’s day :)**

donghyuck stares at his phone, brain going crazy. he’s always scoffed at the tradition of confessing to your crush on new year’s, but - is taeil even serious? what on earth does he mean by this? and new year’s is only two weeks away, holy shit-

\- **or you could confess to me now, i don’t mind~ ♡**

donghyuck scrambles off his bed, calling taeil immediately. 

‘i’m coming to meet you right now!’ donghyuck all but yells into the phone when taeil picks up, taeil’s answering laughter the backdrop to donghyuck jamming his feet into his shoes and grabbing jeno’s winter coat instead of his own by accident. 

‘wherever you are, stay there!’

‘what’s going on?’ jeno asks, bemused. ‘and that’s my coat.’ 

‘i’ll bring it back later!’ donghyuck calls back, already half out the door. 

‘i’m going to meet my boyfriend!’


End file.
